Diaboliquement Votre
by MissGaby
Summary: Histoire : Harry et ses 2 fidèles amis entrent en 7 ème année à Poudlard. Ginny, va tout mettre en oeuvre pour réussir à sortir avec Harry. Pendant ce temps Hermione et Drago, ennemis jurés se rapprochent dangeureusement. DMHG et HPGW
1. Chapter 1

GINNY WEASLEY

Dans un dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor, Ginny Weasley éclata d'un grand rire.  
« Dean arrêtes ! s'écria t'elle en se tordant de rire.  
Dean lui adresse un sourire malicieux avant d'arrêter de la chatouiller. La jeune fille s'apporcha de lui et l'enlaça. Dean lui sourit à nouveau avant de l'embrasser. Ginny, répondit à ses baisers avec fougue.  
« Je t'aime...» lui souffla Dean.  
Ginny stoppa net ses mouvements et s'éloigna de lui.  
«Qu'est ce que...j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Dean, perplexe, devant la réaction de la jeune Gryffondor.  
Ginny fit " non " de la tête. Elle ne répondit pas pour ne pas laiser paraître le malaise qui s'était insinué en elle quand son petit ami avait prononcé ces mots. Il eut un blanc et Ginny déclara : « Je vais me coucher...on se voit demain .. »  
Elle lui effleura la joue avec sa bouche avant de quitter le dortoir comme une flèche. Au moment où elle sortait, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, eux entraient. Elle leur adressa un vague « Salut..» avant de retourner dans son prôpre dortoir. Il ne fallu que peu de temps pour qu'elle se change et s'allonge sur son lit discrètement, au risque de réveiller les autres occupantes sdu dortoirs, qui dormaient à point fermé. Elle ferma les yeux, perdue dans ses pensées.  
Dean lui avait avoué son amour. Elle en était très heureuse certes, mais aussi troublée. car ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Elle tenant beaucoup à Dean, mais appeler ça de l'amour lui semblait quelque peu exagéré. En fait, Ginny aimait quelqu'un. Et cette personne se trouvait en ce moment même, dans le dortoir de Dean. Cette personne était Harry Potter. Au premier regard, elle en était tombé folle amoureuse.  
Elle aimait ses cheveux noirs de jais ébourrifé à longueur de temps, le son de voix, et ses yeux. Des yeux d'un vert magnifique qui quand ils croisaient les siens, lui enflammaient tout le corps. Elle en était folle.  
Harry ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarquée les 5 première années. Le brun, à ce moment là, était sous le charme d'une belle Serdaigle : Cho Chang. Mais ils avaient finis par se disputés et au grand bonheur de Ginny, ils s'était finalement séparés.  
Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry, avait conseillé à Ginny de vivre sa vie. Alors Ginny, était sortie avec d'autres garçons.  
Mais cette année, Harry était en dernière année d'études à Poudlard, et Ginny ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Elle comptait, ne raté aucunes occasions pour sortir avec le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années.  
Le bruit de la porte du dortoir s'ouvrant fit sursauter Ginny. La porte se referma et Julia Cadwell, amie de Ginny, fit son apparition. Elle seprécipita vers le lit de la jeune rousse.  
« Ginny ! Ginny ! Tu dors ? » demanda t'elle, d'une voix surexcitée.  
« Non », répondit la rousse.« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »  
« Je sors avec Craig ! répondit Julia en écartant sa chevelure blonde d'un geste impatient². Il m'a embrassé tout à l'heure ! »  
Ginny se redressa, donna une tape enthousiaste à son amie et lança :  
« C'est merveilleux Jul', ça fait tellement longtemps que tu attends ça..je suis... »  
Quelque'un tapa à la porte du dortoir. Ginny savait qui s'était et le regarda son amie, affolée et lui dit :  
« C'est Dean ! Dis lui que je dors s'il-te plait ! »  
Julia lui adressa un regard perplexe mais hocha la tête. Ginny s'enroula dans ses couvertures et ferma les yeux.  
Elle entendit son amie qui ouvrait la porte et la voix de Dean :

« Salut Julia, est ce que Ginny peux venir quelques minutes j'aimerais par»  
« Ginny dors, tu verras ça demain » coupa Julia.  
« OK. Mais dis lui de venir me voir demain, il faut qu'on parle .. » dit il avant de l'éloigner.  
Julia ferma la porte, et alla directement se coucher. Ginny fut contente qu'elle ne lui pose pas de questions. Elle devait la comprendre.

Le lendemain Ginny fit tout son possible pour éviter Dean. Vers 8 heures elle descendit dans la grande salle pour prend on dîner. Elle s'assit et se servit à manger. Elle apercçu, trop tard Dean qui se dirigeait vers elle.  
« Ginny, il faut qu'on parle ! Pourquoi est ce que tu m'évites depuis hier soir ? » demanda Dean, visiblement en colère.  
« Dean...» murmura Ginny « C'est à propos de ce que je t'ai dit hier ? »  
Quelques têtes se retournèrent vers eux.  
« Parce que je t'ai dit que j'était amoureux de toi ! »  
Toutes les têtes de la table de Gryffondor se retournèrent soudain vers eux. Ginny répondit pas.  
« Et toi Gin' ? J'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressent pour moi ! »  
En voyant son air sérieux, Ginny soupira et déclara :  
« Je tiens beaucoup à toi Dean, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. J'ai...j'aime quelqu'un d'autres. Et on ne peux pas continuer comme ça Dean, je préfère qu'on ne sorte plus ensemble»  
Elle risqua un coup d'oeil vers les Gryffondors. ils la regardaient tous les yeux exorbités elle se tourna vers Dean qui l'a devisageait, incrédule. La rousse prit ses affaires et sortit de la Grande Salle.

HERMIONE GRANGER

Hermione Granger entra dans la salle commune commune des deux préfets en chef, Malefoy était assis là comme à son habitude.Ils étaient en 7 ème année et ils avaient tout deux, été nommés, préféts-en-chef. Hermione avait appris à connaitre Malefoy et ils se s'entretuaient plus à présent. Elle s'assis en face de Draco, ce dernier regardait le feu de la cheminée, les yeux vides.  
« Est ce que ça va ? » risqua Hermione, un peu inquiète.  
Il sortit soudain de sa torpeur et regarda Hermione d'un tout autre oeil que celui qu'il prenait d'habitude.  
« Tu es très jolie Granger..» murmura t'il en s'approchant d'elle.  
Hermione sourit et lança :  
« Tu as encore bu, Malefoy ! Tu es préfet-en-chef je te rapelle »  
« Je sais, mais je te trouve très canon » dit t'il sans gêne en la regardant des pieds à la tête.  
« Malefoy, la vie ne se résumé pas qu'au sexe et à l'alcool ! » fit Hermione.« C'est bizarre qu'il n'y ai pas une de tes multiples conquêtes ce soir ! » ajouta Hermione, taquine.  
« C'est toi que je veux j'te dit ! » dit Drago, sérieux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, etlui mit un bras sur les épaules. Quand il l'a toucha, Hermione fut parcouru d'un léger frisson. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisice. Elle était avec Malefoy ! Ennemie numero 1 des Gryffondor ! Elle s'écarta...et annonça :  
« Je vais me coucher »  
Drago l'a regarda se lever, amusé. Elle préféra aller dans sa chambre de préfète. En vérité, en ce moment même elle avait envie de retourner dans les bras de ce blond séduisant. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ! Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce blond aux airs superieurs et voilà qu'elle était prête à se dévoiler à lui. Elle avait vraiment des idées stupides parfois ! Elle se coucha en s'efforcant d ene plus y penser.

FIN DU CHAP Désolée pour la relation rapide Hermione/ Malefoy mais quand on prend du temps pour les mettre ensemble ça m'enerve Reviewez svp ! 


	2. ChoC

HERMIONE GRANGER

Hermione n'avait plus vu le drago Malfoy de l'autre soir. Il était redevenu aussi désagréable qu'avant. Ce comportement avec quelque peu troublée la gryffondor : Elle se souvenait encore du moment ou Malefoy l'avait touchée et à la sensation qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là...Elle ferma les yeux, se demandant si Drago l'auait embrassé si elle n'avait pas coupé court à ce flirt.  
« Tu as fini de prendre ton pied Hermione ? » demanda une voix derrière elle. C'était celle de Ron Weasley. Hermione se redressa, un peu honteuse. Mais elle reprit très vite son air sérieux et lança :  
« Ce n'est pas drôle Ron»  
« C'est bon Hermione, décoinces-toi un peu ! Visiblement, le mot " Humour " ne fait pas parti de ton vocabulaire..» fit Ron avec cet air que Hermione détestait tant.  
« Ferme-là ! » rétorqua la gryffondor d'un ton sec avant de sortir de la salle commune Elle marcha en directoin de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Ron l'avait térriblement vexée..il y 'avait sans doute un peu de vérité dans ce qu'il avait dit : hermione était quelque peu coincée...Un bruit la fit sursauter : quelqu'un poussait un gémissement dans la chambre de Drago. Elle ne saavit pas quoi faire : Elle se décida à aller tapper à la porte.  
« Hey..Malefoy ? Tout vas bien » risqua t'elle, d'une petite voix.  
Personne ne répondit. Hermione soupira et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça complètement. En vérité, elle s'était attendue à voir une fille sur drago, hurlant son plaisir. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir le spéctacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux :  
Malefoy était complètement avachi sur son lit : Et il pleurait.  
Hermione s'approcha du serpentard et finit par s'assoir à côté de lui, sur le lit.  
« Dr...Drago ? » demanda t'elle ? en bégayant un peu. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »  
Drago regarda Hermione quelques secondes, comme s'il voulait savoir si elle était digne de confiance. Il désigna une enveloppe posée sur la table de chevet. Hermione la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle déplia la letttre et commença à lire : La lettre disait que les parents de Drago avaient péris dans un accidents de flammes. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas leurs baguettes et ne pouvaient pas trnasplaner pour une raison encore inconnue...La lettre était signée Bellatriz Lestrange, la tante de Malefoy.  
Hermione resta interdite.Les parents de drago étaits morts ! Elle se tourna vers lui : la haine accumulée envers lui pendant toutes ces années s'évanouit.  
Drago se redressa, prit une posission assise et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.  
« Je suis désolée pour...pour tes parents », fit Hermione, sincère.  
drago l'observa et essaya de lui adressa un faible sourire. N'en pouvant plus, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras. Une sensation étrange lui parcourut le corps. Elle se sentait protégée...elle était bien.  
A sa grande surprise, Drago ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, il ressera son étreinte. Hermione ferma les yeux et caressa les cheveux du blond, elle comença à pleurer... Ils s'eloignèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent intensement. Hermione approcha son visage de celui de Drago. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. en fermant les yeux.Drago prit son visage dans ses mains et prolongea le baiser. Hermione entrevrit les lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était un baiser plein de passion...et de tristesse. Leurs langues se touchaient, se frôlaient, s'éloignaient puis se rapporchaient..ils se comprennaient...Quelques minutes après, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. drago sourit et lui dit :  
« Merci»  
« Bonne nuit...» fit t'elle avant de se lever, en direction de sa chambre.  
( NDA : Il y 'aura un petit passage sur Hemrione à la suite de celui de Ginny ! )

GINNY WEASLEY

Tout le monde savait que Ginny Weasley avait plaqué Dean Thomas. Ginny ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas revu depuis la rupture...elle s'en fichait complètement en plus ! Il était temps de conquérir le coeur de son beau brun.  
« A nous deux mon chéri ! » dit t'elle à haute voix, dans le hall de l'école.  
« Tu parles toute seule ? » dit harry qui passait par là, en souriant.  
« Oh mon dieu ! Si tu savais comme t'es beau quand tu sourit ! »pensa Ginny. Elle répondit en souriant :  
« Salut Harry ! Euh non en fait..euh..je révisais mon histoire..j'ai un test oral»  
« Ahh d'accord.. »  
« J'adore ta nouvelle coiffure, je te trouve très bien comme ça..» fit remarquer Harry.  
« Ah ! T'as remarqué, enfin ! » pensa la jeune rousse.  
« Merci beaucoup ! » dit Ginny « Eh..au fait tu n'aurais pas vu Parvati ? Je la cherche epuis ce mat...» « Non..Pourquoi tu l'as cherche ! » coupa Ginny Elle eut sa réponse, Miss Patil se dirigea vers eux et enlaça Harry. Elle se mit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche.  
Ginny en resta muette, incrédule, elle les vit s'éloigner mains dans la main comme un parfait petit couple.  
« Ginny, ça va pas ? » demanda Hermione Granger, surgissant derrière elle.  
Ginny ne répondit pas, trop occupée à fixez les deux amoureux..Hermione surprit son regard et lança de son eternel otn supérieur :  
« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne l'aimais plus ! »  
« Oh fermes là toi ! » répliqua Ginny, en s'éloignant.  
« Hermione, un mot pour toi » dit une voix.

HERMIONE GRANGER

« Merci Neville...», fit Hermione encore suprise pa rla récation de la jeune rousse. Elle déplia le parchemin. Neville la regardait faire.. elle dit :  
« Euh Neville »  
« Hein ? quoi ? ah..euh...oui désolé », fit t'il en s'éloignant.  
hermione commeça à lire Cher Hermione,  
Je te remercie pour hier..tu m'as vraiment été d'un grand bien.  
Je retourne chez moi pour un mois ou deux..tu sais pour quelles raisons.  
J'ai besoin de prendre l'air je pense.  
Je t'embrasse..

Drago... 


	3. Irritation

**GINNY WEASLEY**

La jeune rousse, appuyée sur un arbre du parc de Poudlard, fondit en larmes. Harry ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, c'était elle sa seule et son unique. Il était près de 8 heures du soir et Ginny n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller à l'entrainement de Quidditch...croiser Harry et Parvati se bécotant l'aurait achevée. Elle entendit des rires : l'équipe des Gryffondor venait de terminer l'entraînement. Elle essaya de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour ne laisser entendre aucuns bruits.. La voix d'Harry retentit : « Allez y devant moi je viens de faire tomber mes lunettes...elles sont vraiment insupportables»  
Les autres s'éloigèrent. Ginny, essayant en vain de refouler ses larmes, sortit de sa cachette discrètement. Une branche craqua quand elle posa un pied dessus. Harry se retourna et demanda :  
« Il y a quelqu'un ? »  
« Oh...euh...désolée Harry, j'me promenais et je...enfin je vais y aller » dit Ginny, en sortant de sa cachette, un peu genée.  
Harry l'attrapa par le poignet et l'observa, au bout d'un moment, il la questionna :  
« Tu étais en train de pleurer c'est ça ? Il y a des larmes sur ton visa...»  
« Non ! Poussière dans l'oeil...s'il te plait laisse moi partir je...» rétorqua la rousse.  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe Ginny ? Je ne te reconnais plus en ce moment...tu es toujours seule, tu ne viens plus au entraînements...il y a un problème ? » demanda Harry, en haussant les sourcils.  
« Le problème c'est que le garçon que j'aime en aime une autre, c'est clair ? » s'écria Ginny,  
Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol, est ce qu'il avait compris ? Il murmura :  
« Ecoute Ginny, je...»  
« Non ne dis rien ! Je comprend très bien ! » lâcha la Gryffondor « Maintenant j'y vais»  
« Attends !» s'exclama le beau brun.  
Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Ginny, s'écarta, troublée.  
« Mais...mais..Parvati » bégaya la gryffondor « Shhhh » lui fit doucement Harry.  
Il l'attira encore une nouvelle fois vers lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Ginny se mordit la lèvre inferieur : elle attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas en profiter. Peut être que Harry avait des sentiments pour elle ? Elle mit ses bras autour de ses épaules tout en l'embrassant. Toutes ses craintes s'évanouirent. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras du garçon...

HERMIONE GRANGER

Hermione sortit dans le parc pour s'aérer...drago partait pendant deux mois bon sang ! Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle épprouvait un sentiment fort à son égard...Elle s'éloigna et aperçu deux silouhettes collées. En s'approchant, elles les reconnut. Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter s'embrassait devant elle. Elle émiit un cri de stupeur. Ils se retournèrent pris sur le fait.  
« Heu Hermione..c'est pas ce que tu crois » fin Harry, écarlate

« Oh mais je ne crois rien du tout » répliqua froidement la jeune fille.  
« Ecoute Hermione, on va t'exlipquer ! » dit Ginny.  
« Il n 'y a rien à expliquer. Je crois que j'en ai vu assez pour comprendre » s'exclama Hermione  
Elle était en colère contre tout : le départ de Drago d'abord et ces deux idiots qui jouait à ce jeu là ! Soudain, comme poussée par une force inconnue, elle de mit à hurler :  
« MAIS OU EST CE QUE VOUS VOUS CROYEZ TOUT LES DEUX ! Harry tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais à Parvati ! Et toi Ginny tu n'en a pas assez de jouer à la garce ! »  
Ginny ouvrirent grand la bouche, surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille. Cette dernière leur lança un dernier regard dégouté avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. mIas pour qui se prenaient ils ! Ils pouvaient se contrôler non ? Trop furieuse, elle monta directement dse coucher sans prendre son diner.  
1 mois passa, Hermione était devenue irritable et désagrèable avec tout le monde y comprit ses amis. Même les serpentards n'osaient plus se moquer d'elle. Elle n'avait même plus adresser la parole à Harry et Ginny depuis cette fameuse soirée. Assise à la table des gryffondor, elle observait d'un oeil distrait les autres élèves. Soudain, elle sentit une brûlure sur son épaules. Elle se retourna, Ginny Weasley venait de renverser accidentellement son chocolat sur sa robe.  
« Fais gaffe toi ! » s'eclama la brune d'un ton irrité.  
« Désolée...attend je vais...» s'écxusa Ginny en prenant une serviette de table et en commençant à épponger la robe d'Hermione « Laisse ! Tu en as déjà fait assez ! » répliqua Hermione en repoussant la rousse avec brusquerie.  
« Je t'aie déjà dit que j'étais désolée ! » rétorqua Ginny sur un ton de défi.  
« Garde tes excuses bidons okay ! » s'enflamma la brune en lui décrochant un regard noir.  
« Tu devrais peut être te calmer ! »  
« Voyez vous ça ! » cria Hermione d'un ton sacrastique Elle parlait à présent tellement fort que les élèves à la table de Gryffondor se retournènt vers elle. Elle se redressa et annonça :  
« Mlle a le culot de me dire ce que je dois faire alors qu'elle flirt avec Harry sachant bien qu'il est casé ! »  
Il eut un silence. Ginny ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, humiliée. Parvati, qui était assise sur les genoux d'Harry lui jeta un regard perplexe, celui-ci baisssa la tête. Hermione, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle venait de produire, prit ses affaires et quitta la grande salle. Elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle venaitde faire était horrible. Mais tout le monde était gagnant dans cette histoire non ? Elle meme avait fermé le caquet de Ginny. Parvati ne serait pas considéré comme la petite amie niaise dont le copain sortait avec une autre fille et enfin Harry et Ginny pourrait sortir ensemble librement. Elle se rendit à son premier cours quant la sonnerie retentit. Binns les accueillit dans sa classe avec son eternel ton placide. La jeune fille s'installa au fond de la classe. A sa grande surprise Ron vint la rejoindre.  
« Tu n'est pas furieux contre moi ? » s'étonna Hermione  
« Non mais je n'approuve pas du tout ce que tu as fait...c'était vraiment bas et je ne te croyait pas comme ça Hermione » dit Ron, d'un ton grave.  
« Oh ça va ! Et bien...je coris que tu ne me connais pas vraiment »  
« Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que derrière se comporte il se passe quelque chose. »  
« Tu délires...» rétorqua la jeune fille.  
« Non et tu sais que j'aie raison » dit Ron d'un ton serein.  
« Bon peut-être » finit par avouer la jeune fille « Mais ça ne te regarde pas »  
« Je suis ton meilleur ami...tu peux tout me dire »  
« Laisse tomber Ron»  
Le jeune roux haussa les épaules et lui désigna une des tables un peu plus loin. Parvati, les yeux rouges avait sa tête baissée sur sa copie, le regard vide. Lavande essayait en vain de la réconforter. Hermione se tourna vers Ron et dit d'un ton dégagé « Ouais et alors ? »  
«...Tibérius s'enfuit alors avec l'or volé et sa maitrêsse ...»fit la voix monocorde du P.Binns.  
A l'évocation du mot " maitresse " Parvati fondit en larmes Hermione soupira et se remit à prendre des notes.  
« tu n'as donc pas de remords ! » s'ecxlama Ron, incrédule.  
« Non...je crois que j'ai eu raison de faire ça »  
« Peut-être » murmura le roux  
« Comment ça peut-être ? »  
« Rien...mais de toute façon ça devait arrivé non ? Enfin...je veux dire tout les deux se courraient après depuis des années...ça me rappelle nous deux..»  
« Oui mais nous deux ça n'a pas marché...Quoiqu'il en soit...tu as pensé à Parvati dans tout ça ? Elle est folle d'Harry ! » s'exlama la brune.  
« Ginny aussi...mais tu prétends avoir fais ça pour Parvati ? » interogea Ron en affichant un sourire moquur qui irrita Hermione.  
« Bien sûr ! » assura Hermione avec dédain.  
« C'était pour casser Gin et tu le sais très bien ! Harry m'a dis qu'il y a quelques semaines, tu l'avait traitée de garce ! »  
Hermione ne répondt pas. en croisant les bras elle fixa Harry qui lançait à Parvati des regards coupables.  
Quand la sonnerie retentir, Lavande prit sa meilleure amie par le bras et l'entraina hors de la pièce pendant que Harry se précipitait derrière pour les rattraper. Ron suivait le spectacle e affichant un air désolé. Hermione feignit n'avoir rien vu et rangea ses affaires.  
A l'heure du diner, Hermione et Ron se rendirent dans la grande salle. Hermione vit parvati rire de bon coeur avec ses amies.  
« Qu'est ce qui rend Parvati toute pîmpante ? Elle a déjà oublié Harry ? » demanda la gryffondor en se servant du râgout.  
« Ah...tu ne sais pas..» fit Ron en soupirant.  
« Quoi encore ! »  
« Euh Harry est allé voir Parvati tout à l'heure. Il s'est ecxusé en disant qu'il ne savai tpas ce qui lui avai pris. »  
« Et elle l'a cru ? » demanda la jeune fille, ahurie.  
« Oui»  
« Et Ginny »  
« C'est moi qui lui aie tout raconté...elle a eu l'air s'évanouir...En tout cas depuis je ne l'aie pas vu ...» déclara le roux  
« C'est déjà ça...c'est une petite trainée...» murmura Hermione.  
« Je t'interdis d'insulter ma soeur ! » répliqua ron avec colère.  
« Désolée mais elle se comprendre un peu com»  
« D'accord, elle change de petit ami un peu trop souvent mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de l'insulter »

GINNY WEASLEY

Ginny entra dans les toilettes des filles.  
« Harry ! Comment as tu pu me fair eça ! hurla t'elle. JE TE HAIS ! »  
Elle eclata en sanglot.  
« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda une voix en gloussant.  
Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme des toillets sortit de nulle part.  
« Rien du tout...» répondit la jeune fille en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes.  
« C'est à cause d'un garçon c'est ça...? » interrogea Mimi d'une voix surexcitée Ginny hocha la tête, à contre coeur.  
« Et qu'est ce aqu'il a fait ! »  
« Disons qu'il m'a laissé tombé..» avoua la rousse d'une toute petite voix.  
« Ah ! » s'écria Mimi d'un ton théatral. « Tous pareils ! »  
Elle " s'envola " près de la fenêtre et ajouta de sa voix horriblement aigue :  
« ET bien tu sais, des garçons, tu en rencontreras d'autre ! »  
« Non ..C'est celui que j'aime »  
Mimi haussa lkes épaules et fixa la fenêtre d'un air mélancolique.  
Soudain Ginny se releva.  
« Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire si je veux récupérer Harry ! »  
« Bien dit ! »fit Mimi, sans conviction.  
« Si ne l'ai pas...personne de l'aura...» déclara la jeune fille avec assurance. « Au fait, merci Mimi :» « Pas de quoi »  
Ginny sortit des toilettes et rejoignit sa salle commune. Quand elle se glissa à l'interieur du portrait des élèves lui lançaient des regards dégoutés. Ginni fixa sur Parvati qui était tovée tendrement dans lesbras d'Harry. La tête haute elle monta dans son dortoir avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.  
A l'interieur du dortoir il n'y avait que Julia, occupée à trier ses affaires.  
« Ah salut Gin ! » fit vivement la jeune fille.  
« Salut...» répondit la rousse en se laissant tomber sur son lit.« Je n'en peux plus...je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi haï ..Si tu avais vu la façon dont me regardaient les élèves dans la salle commune»  
« Tu crains la réaction des Gryffondor ? Attends de voir demain, la nouvelle aura surement fait le tour de l'école ! »  
« C'est à cause d'Hermione Granger ! Je la hais ! Et pourquoi tout le monde s'en prend à moi ? Harry, non plus, n'est pas innocent ! » « C'est de Harry potter qu'on parle, le survivant ! Et puis il s'est excusée et evidemment tout le monde l'a cru. Si tu savais les rumeurs qui défilent à leur sujet en ce moment même. Cette idiote de Romilda Vane m'a assuré qu'ils allaient se marier à la fin des vacances...» « Quoi ! » s'etrangla Ginny « C'est complètement absurde ! »  
« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » fit fit Julia, l'air absent. « Mais je»  
Elle fut interrompu par deux filles qui entraient dans le dortoirs. Quand elles aperçurent Ginny elle se lancèrent des regards éloquents.  
« Bonne nuit Julia ..» fit Ginny avant de fermer ses rideaux d'un coup sec.

HERMIONE GRANGER

Le mois de novembre passa à une vitesse ahurrissante. Même si drago lui manquait secrètement, Hermione était redevenue vivable avec son entourage. En plus Ginny, était devenue la risée de lm'école ce qui faisait rayonner Hermionbe au plus au point. Hermione et Ginny s'étaient toujours très bien entendues mais comme disait Ron « Les gens grandissent, ils changent et leurs fréquentations aussi . » Enfin bref , le mois de déembre arriva avec son temps enneigé. Hermione était omplètement surmenée. Elle devait dans sans cess réviser pour les A.S.P.I.C. Et comme la quantité de travail était élévé"e, cela constituait un enorme défi.

Ensuite, la jeune gryffondor devait honorer son statu de préfets. Et étant donné que Drago n'était pas là, ses responsablités en était doublées.  
Un soir, après avoir miraculeusement pu finir les décorations de l'école en compagnie de préfets complètement stupides ( pour la plupart) et d'un Rusard exaspérant, Hermione regagna ses appartements de préfete en chef. Des valises noires étaient posées sur la table et la chambre de Drago qui était restée jusqu'à là fermée était grande ouverte. Que se pasait-il ? Etait t'il arrivé malheur au serpentard et on venait prendre ses dernières affaires ? Hermione songea au pire.  
Soudain, un jeune homme surgit dans la pièce et se tourna vers Hermione.

Cette dernière s'écria :

- Drago !

Vous avez aimé ? Alors reviewer pleaaseeeeee !


	4. Le Retour de Drago

« Drago ! » s'écria Hermione.

Elle se rua vers le blond et se jetta dans ses bras.

« Salut Granger » répondit t'il en lui jettant un regard méprisant.

Hermoine se tut. Il l'avait appelé " Granger ". Cela signifiait peut-être que leur relations allaient redevenir platoniques ? Sans parler du regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Elle regretta de lui avoir sauté au cou. Drago parut amusé en voyant l'air que faisait la jeune fille.

« Je plaisante Hermione » dit t'il en s'eclaffant.

Il était tellement séduisant ! Hermione sourit et demanda :

« Alors...eu..ça va ? »

« Très bien. Ahhh, au fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu jouais les entremetteuses ! » fit t'il en souriant, goguenard.

« Tu es au courant ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Ouais ! Ne hausse pas les sourcils si haut, c'est une mauvaise habitude..TU m'aides s'il te plait ? »

« Oui..»

Elle imita Drago en prenant une des valises et en la mettant dans la chambre de celui-ci.

« Quand es-tu rentré ? » interrogea t'elle.

« Il y a peine une heure à vrai dire. HUm..voilà j'ai tout. »

Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Hermione, elle, resta sur l'encadrure de la porte, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude qu'il fallait adopter. Le blond lui sourit et dit :

« Approche...»

Hermione vint près de lui et Drago l'attira sur ses genoux.

« Tu sais..j...j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi..» avoua t'il

« Moi aussi.»

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé...enfin que nous deux..tu vois. » déclara le jeune homme, pensif.

« Moi non plus pour dire la vérité. » fit remarquer la jolie brune en souriant.

« Tous ça pour dire...que j'aimerais bien qu'on sorte ensemble sans que cela s'ébruite. »

« Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. » dit Hermione, qui s'y était déjà attendue à la proposition.

« Tu es d'accord ? » demanda le blond, en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je suis d'accord. »

Le blond lui sourit puis l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante. Hermione se sentit légère au contact des lèvres du garçon. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses bras s'enrouler autour du cou du jeune homme. Ce dernier glissa la main sous son top, mais la retira immédiatement. Il s'eloigna du visage de la jeune fille et demanda :

« Tu es...»

Elle acquiesca et l'attira à nouveau contre elle.

« Je suis prête Drago..je veux..»

« Non » coupa t'il « Ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

Hermione l'observa, perplexe puis haussa les épaules ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Les jours qui suivirent furent parfaits. Hermione était de si bonne humeur que ce changement surpris, tout le monde et en premier ses amis. Elle recommençait même à parler à Harry

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Mione ? » finit par demander Ron.

« A propos de quoi ? » fit Hermione, les yeux dirigés vers un groupe de filles de 4ème années qui parlaient trop fort.

« De ton attitude ! » s'exclama le roux.

« Rien..» dit t'elle en s'approchant du groupe. S'il vous plait ! Evitez de crier dans les couloirs ! ordonna t'elle d'une voix autoritaire.

« Mais on parle du bal ! » fit remarquer une fille brune visiblement irritée.

« Ca ne vous donne pas le droit de parler si fort ! » insista la brune.

« Mais..»

« Nous sommes donc une école et pas dans une foire ! »

« Ue foire ? » demanda la fille, perplexe.

« Peu importe, allez faire ça dans votre salle commune. »

« Pfffff...» marmonna la fille avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de ses amies.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de bal ? » interrogea Ron, qui était resté près d'elle.

« Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ? Les affiches son pourtant placardées un peu partout dans l'école pourtant !» s'étonna la jeune gryffondor.

« Non..» continua Ron. « C'est en quel honneur ? »

« L'école fête ses 400 ans. Dumbledore a donc prévu d'organiser un bal pour Noël. »

« Alors c'est dans 2 semaines !? » s'exclama le roux.

« Oui..et alors ? »

« Et bien je n'ai ni robe de soirée ni de cavalière ! »

« Moi non plus ! C'est bon Ron nous avons encore le temps...Allez, à plus tard. »  
Elle s'éloigna. Elle aussi, en vérité, s'inquietait pou son cavalier. Elle ne pourrait sûrement pas y aller avec Drago. Pour la robe, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue quelques jours avant la soirée, donc cela résolvait le problème. Elle entra dans la salle commune des préfèts-en-chefs. Drago était assis dans un des fauteuils de la pièce. Il se leva en voyant arrivé la jolie brune.

« Ca va ? » demanda t'il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Oui très bien...mmmmhhh..»

Elle se laissa aller dans les bras du garçon. Il l'embrassa tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux. Hermione se laissa tomber dans le fauteil le plus proche en attirant Drago dans sa chute.

« Au fait, tu as une cavalière pour le bal ? » interrogea t'elle d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

« Ouais. » répondit simplement le jeune homme.

« Ah..et qui est ce ? »

« Toi. »

« Quoi ! Mais je croyais que...»

« T'inquiètes pas j'ai pensé à tout..Je t'expliquerais plus tard. »

« Okay » fit la jeune fille en se levant.

« Où est ce que tu vas ? » demanda Drago

« A la bibliothèque ! » annonça la jeune brune.

« A cette heure-ci ? » s'étonna le serpentard.

« J'ai oublié de prendre des livres pour le devoir de Méthamorphoses !»

« C'est pour la semaine prochaine, tu as le temps ! » s'indignba le jeune homme. «Restes plûtot avec moi..»

« J'adorerais rester ici avec toi mais le devoir m'appelle ! »

Drago fit la moue.

« Ahhh ne me tente pas ! » dit Hermione en prenant son sac. « Allez j'y vais ! »

Hermione n'entendit pas les protestations de Drago. Elle se contenta de lui envoyer un baiser avant de sortir.

Aussitôt sortie de la bibliothèque, Hermione préféra prendre l'un des raccourcis. Ella aperçut deux silhouettes enlacés.  
Ginny et Harry ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, si elle les surprenaient encore.  
Quand elle s'approcha, l'une des peronnes s'éloigna en courant du côté opposé. L'autre s'approcha en direction de la brune.

« Hermione ? » demanda une voix masculine

Hermione la reconnut immédiatement.

« Ron ? C'est toi ? »

« Oui...Lumos » fit Ron en éclairant les alentours

Il affichait un air totalement géné.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là...enfin plutôt, qui était-ce ? »

« Euh » commença Ron

« Lavande je parie ! Ou Susan ! » coupa Hermione d'un ton un peu surexité.

« Non Her...»

« Oh ! Peut-être Padma ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Ron. « Hermione, laisse moi parler ! Ce n'était ni Lavande ni une autre ! C'était...Nathan Glover.»

« Hein ! Qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de faire alors »

« On...» hésita le roux. « On s'embrassait. Hermione, je crois que je suis gay. »

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Vous avez aimé j'espère ? N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! La suite arrive dans la semaine ! 


End file.
